Shaman
by BloodyHell91
Summary: ZukoKatara, there is more than one... what if Katara wasn't just a waterbender but a shamn, with the power of ALL the elements, including life, and death? what do you think? ok FINSIHED! smiles
1. Chapter 1

_The legend goes is that when the four nations pulled apart from each other, a forbidden city was born. said to have the most powerful benders. Some said to be avatars, some just benders. But the rare ones were the shamans. They said to have the power of an avatar, at ten fold._

_Some never believed. But there is another legand that corasponds with the first. It all started with the fire nation. The lord of the nation was said to be powerful. and with power comes danger. The danger in his life, was really his only daughter's life. She was born in the year of the windwillow, a sarced year that it is rare to have a child in that year._

_But it is also said that the year of the windwillow is cursed. _

_Danger came, like it was promised to come. And with it camea great mighting serphent of fire and water, a forbidden pair._

_It was said that the serphent had agreed the saftey of the fire fire nation in exchange forthe lord'sbeautiful daughter's hand in one year. The lord had agreeded, but what he had in mind was to trick the serphent into thinking that he'll give his duaghter, but he will not._

_A year had come and gone, the duaghterwas intending on keeping the promise, despite what her father thought. For she loved the nation, as well as all nations of the world._

_Dawned in white clothing, she made her way to the cursed water, by the cresent moon island, and waited. Her father watching her from a distance, sent his men after her,but it was to late, the great serphent had risen, and was going towards the lord's daughter._

_Angered by the lord's trickery, the serphent stated, " Since you had to trick me, I curse the rolal family for centuries to come!" and he toke the duaghter's hand and plondge into the cursed waters. never to retun again._

_Many wonder how this story corasponds with the other. Well it's because the fobidden city is called the city of the four nations. It is the city of the fire serphent of water._

_And you could never really find it, it found you._

Katara grimanced as she remember the story that brought grief to others who hear it. It brought shame to her family, as well as tribe, because she, as well was born in the year of the windwillow. The year isn't really set in stones, but the way you can tell it that when the baby it born, a marking of a cresent moon is adorned by the belly button.

She was always treated different and she knew it. Every one knew it. The only people that didn't treat her different was her gran, and her brother. That is until Aang came, thats why she wanted to go with him so much. Not to learn bending, just to get away fromt hose... those people!

At the moment she was flying with Aang and Sokka, of course with Momoe and on top of Appa. But the point is that a storm was coming and they were heading right into it...what the bloody hell?

"Ok, is it just me, or is it that you guys don't see that we're heading straight for a storm?" asked Katara.

"What?" they asked, looking towards what katara was lookingat. "Dangit!" shouted Sokka.

With no time to spare, the storm hit hard and fast. Thrashing them from side to side to side. Over and over. Finally they saw land, "Look Katara, Sokka, land!" shouted Aang, turning back towards the other looking at them... the only problem is that Katara wasn't there..." Where's Katara?" he asked trying to controll Appa, leading him towards the island...

"Like I know,look how about we land, wait the storm out and then go look for her ok?" asked Sokka, "No use looking for her, when we get our selves killed as well!"

"You're right," Aang said finally landing Appa on the island, finding a place to stay..

Washed up on land, it was a frozened land, you can just tell. She opened her eyes, and saw that she was near what looked like the north pole, "Great I'll just wait until Aang and them get here." She said to her self. Looking at her surroundings she then heard what sounded like giggliing, She turned and saw a beautiful wowan, cladd in a beautiful purple gown, smybolizing rolalty, and wealth.

"Welcome child, we've been expecting you," the wowan calming said, bending down to Katara's level and holded out her hand. Katara toke it with pleasure, feeling as if she had known this wowan for many life times.

"I'm glad to be here, eh.. if you don't mind me asking, where are we? And how do you know me? This place feels like I've been here so many times, why?" all these questions came out of her mouth withen seconds, and might to be no end to them.

The wowan giggled again, smiling as she pulled Katara up. watching the child she smiled, seeing the resinblince, between her and,...

"You are in the city of the four nations, my name is Li-en, and the others questionswill be answered shortly." was all that the wowan said, as she began walking away, stopping to only beconned Katara to fellow before beginning again.

They walked until they reached the city," Fellow me, and we'll get you some food,as well as some new clothes," she said, walking further into town. Children ran around the streets, but seemly out of their way, as the parants stared in aww, as they walked down towards the middle of town. Everything in this town seems so famlilar to her it was unreal.

They entered a great hall, that lead into a beautiful palace, made of many types of beautiful things, like gold, silver, ect. Walking past that they enetered a room, with only a table in the middle of it, that had a package on it. Li-en picked up the package and handed to Katara,

"There's a changing room right through that door. Once changed we'll eat and I'll explain everything." and she left to go get some food, and drinks. Katara moved to the door, that lead to the othe room, and began to change.

She came back out, after a few minutes,now wearing a flowing white (w/ black short under) skirt that was cut at the hips and tied with a thin black peice of leather that wrapped around her waist twice. Her white shirt was a one shoulder shirt, the other part going under her armpit. Golden bracelets hugged her arms, one swirling like a snake (or serphent) and the other was a band, both wenth to her shoulers, and a beautiful gloden neckless with a tear drop, seemly filled wth all elements.Her hair was now down to dry. all in all she looked beautilful.

"You look beautiful child," said Li-en, laying down the food on the table. Smiling she sat down, gesturing Katara to do the same, "You can eat, I know that you're hungry."

"Thank you," said Katara as she began to eat. After a few minutes Katara became full. Waiting for her stomache to settle she turned to Li-en, "You promised to explian. Wait you said, not promise." Katara corrected herself.

"It's all right child, I did say thatI would didn't I?" she asked, and Katara nodded, "Well as youknow is thatyou are wearing an outfit for a high female shaman. Don't worry I didn't give it you on acident," she said as she watched Katara's face changed," In fact I did it because it was prophice that you would come. I know that avatar is wakened, but in thruth is there are really more then one avatar, just of different things. You my child are a shaman, your power is ten fold the power of any avatar's full strength." she finished, now watching for any reactions.

"Wow," was all that Katara could say.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

_The fire serphemt risen from the waters and with the fire lord's duaghter, they made their way on to a island. Not just any island, but the city of the four nations,_

_"Where are we?" asked the duaghter meekly, looking around to see a small city were all four nations were working together, in harmony, and in love._

_"We're in the city of the four nations," said the serphent, as a bright light came around him. The fire lord's daughter let go of his hand in aww. Soon the bright light dimmed, and revealed a handsom young man, "This is my home, my kindom."_

_They made their way up to the city's palace, stopping at her quaters, once inside, "You'll be staying here for your stay," he replied._

_The duaghter had a look a forloren, the young man saw that look ands questioned" What aids you my beautiful?"_

_"I was supposed to take the hand of a fire serphent for the sake of the people, but now I learned that you're just young handsom man." she replied._

_"Do you still want me to take your hand?" he asked, " I just wanted to save you from your father, nothing else."_

_"But what about the peolpe in other nations?" she asked, "Will no harm come to them?"_

_"No, but why do you care? Are you not a firebreed?" he asked in return._

_"No I'm born of many elements, and I care for many other people, that I do not know of, but I wish for their safety over mine. Even if it ment marring someone that doesn't seem to care.", and she went into her room. Leaving the shocked young man there all alone, to think._

_Weeks went on, the duaghter doing things to help out the city, the prince watching her to see her doing the things a normal princess wouldn't, amazed at her beauty, strength, kindness, and determination. Helping in the feilds, taking care of children ect. It didn't matter if they weren't nice to her, she was nice to them, that was what emazed him._

_That night he went to her quaters, and knocked on the door, when the duaghter answered it, he looked shocked that she was wearing a priestess garb. Beautiful was all he thought of when he looked at her._

_"If it's ok with you the wedding will be in a few weeks," stated the prince, waiting for reactions. There were none. At least none that were bad._

_"Oh great prince!" the duaghter shouted, leapping to give him a warm and inviting hug._

_"I believe that is a yes?" he questioned_

_"Oh yes! Yes" she shouted, tears of joy come from her eyes._

_The prince looked down at her, confused, "Why is there water flowing from your eyes sweet one?" he asked_

_the duaghter giggled at him for not knowing," They're tears of happiness prince,"_

_"Happiness?" he asked._

_she smiled,"Yes happiness."_

_Weeks came and went. The wedding was open to any one that wanted to come. Flowers, and flowers were everywhere. It was decided that the wedding would be at the holy temple. The doors never been oped, until now._

_They married into a happy and beautful life._

Katara smiled as she remember the story with fondness. She was meditating in front of the closed doors of that very same temple, sakura blossoms sred all around her.Till this day they still haven't been opened after the wedding. No knows what the prince or the duaghter looked like any more, or what their names were. It didn't matter now. Li-en was now the ruler, and kind and witty ruler that she was. It is said that the rolyal family only gives birth to girls.

Which it hasn't seem to be proven wrong eigther, ever since the wedding only girls has been heirs, just the way the duaghter and serphhent wanted it to be. She would be give birth to her first baby girl in a few months, four to exact. Hoping the baby to be a healthy one, the shaman,and healers are takening all procosions needed and more.

Yes Katara miss Aang (kayko15) and the others, but she felt more at home here then any other place. And she didn't want to leave, no matter what. She remember the messager that came the day before, with a notice that thefire prince would be coming in a day or two, rooms have been made for him and his men, food, and clean clothes and bandages if needed. She couldn't wait to see the face of his when he sees her here! Ha! What folly!

She stood, making her ways down the long, and steep stairs, leading back into the city, near the palace, in which she stayed. She had a feeling the the prince would be here soon, and her feeling was proven correct, when a messanger from Li-en came towards her, "M'Lady! M'Lady! Lady Li-en sent me to tell you that the Prince would be here in an hour." he stated, out of breath.

"Thank you, heres a payment for your troubles," she said handing the young messenger a few golden coins.

"Oh M'Lady you shouldn't, this is too much!" he shouted, trying to give it back to her.

"No it is just fine." Katara stated, now moving away, towards the palace, not looking back.

She was now the High Shaman for this little, _well not so little anymore_, city. She has been training for what seems like years, which really was a few weeks, most of the things she already knew, from her past life as a high shaman in this city before... _the avatar isn't the only one with past lifes yea know?_

She walked into her quaters to get ready. She pulled out another High Shaman gown, this one was similar to the one that she had on, but was different all the same.

The skirt was like the other, but didn't have black shorts underneath, it was tied with a gloden like string, starting at the hip bones. The shirt was like the other one, ending 2in.under her breast. The right sleeve was a bell bottom one and went up to 1 1/2in. past her hand. The neck line was low enough to show the crease of her breast. A neckless with a dangled tear drop feel with all of the elements, but they didn't fight each other while in the drop.

A golden serphent circled around her left arm. Her windwillow mark shown, now high-lighted in a rich gold, and withthe becoming of her shaman-hood a golden star was place at the other side of her belly botton,with a peircing of a golden sun in her belly botton. Her hair down, it rolled down herback in waves, sakura blossoms growing withen them.And last but not least, her shoes were 1 in. thick, and the laces twirled up her nice tan legs to her knees. All in all she was a beautiful shaman.

She made her way down to the port, with Li-en, who had met her outside the palace. Walking she remebered the time when she really got to know the Prince.

(flashback)

It was dark when she awoke from her 'not so good slumber'. She decided to work on her bending, Not just water bending too.

She relized after the visit with the earth kingdom that she had other powers as well. After all it was expected out of all windwillow borns.

She was practcing fire when she heard a voice," So you can do other tricks as well."

She turned and saw Prince Zuko, it was no surprise, she knew he had been watching her for a few weeks. probaly trying to find away to capture her for the avatar. But he found out her secret instead.

Feeling another precence coming near she rammed Zuko into a tree.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" she didn't seem to pay attention to him, but was looking around. He looked in the direction that she was looking at to see commander Choa.

"What the hel-." he was cut off when a pair of lips came upon his own. shocked, too shocked to move,just as Katara had planned it. Waited for Choa ti get out of hearing and sighting rage. She checked once more for his arua, it was far gone now. She moved away from Zuko, her lips now leaving his, both weretrying to catch their breaths.

It seemed like hours, before "What was that for?" Zuko questioned.

"I highly doubted that you wanted to get captured by Choa," she stated calmly, breathing just now getting back to normal.

"No, but you didn't have kiss me!" he shouted, blushing, or at least trying not too.

"You wouldn't be quite, so I improvise."

She started walking, then stopped," I saved your life, so at least this time wait until later to try to capture Aang ok?" she asked Zuko, looking over her shoulder.

He smirked, thinking of away to get back at her, "Ok, but on one condition,"

He started walking towards her, "What?" asked Katara, now backing up into a near by tree.

He smirked, stepping closer, until she was fully againest the tree and put one arm on each of her arms, keeping her still.

"Payback," he said and then kissed her fully, the kiss was just payback right? Then why did it turn into more? The kiss turn into a regular kiss, into a french kiss. Then it stopped all together. He left, and Katara slid down to the roots of the tree, "Wow,"

(end Flashback)

Her flashback was interrepted, when Li-en pullind on her sleeve whent hey arrived at the ports. The gates were closed. Ships were docked on the other side, but you had to walk in through this way. Li-en gave her a look that told Katara that she was in controll of this operation.

Katara snapped he fingures, looking up at the gate keepers. They nodded, pulling the triggers and thingy-mom-bobers.

The gates opened, and there stood a calm ex-commander, his men, and a very, very, shocked prince. They stood there for what seem like hours, in which were only a few minutes.

"Welcome to 'The City of The Four Nations," said Li-en, bowing, as Katara did the same, "My name is Queen Li-en, I"m am Flamedwater. This is my good friend,and High Shaman, _of all elements_, Katara, who is a windwillow.

"I"m Iroh, and this is Prince Zuko, of the fire nation," said Iroh.

Katara stepped forward, knowing what to do, "As was said, I'm Katara, and I ask of you and your men, is that while your here, you will abade by our rules. The most cruelsion one is that is you touch the opposite sex, without their permission, you will have to face the consequences, wether it be slavery, marriage, battle, or even...death,"

cliffy!


	3. Chapter 3

Shock,horror, and flinching came opun the faces of the men from Zuko's shops.

"We try to keep personal space here," said Li-en, rubbing her womb. Li-en was dress in a rolyal purple gown that went to her ankles, and was off the shoulders. Her shoes were like Katara's but flat, not heel. Her raven black hair went to her waist, her sideburns went to her shoulders (like inuyasha). A golden tiaria was on her forehead, that had a blus jewel, with a red flame inside.

"I see," said Zuko uneasy, he was staring at Katara, who was staring back at him.

Iroh, was staring at them then at Li-en, then back to them. Smiling at how Zuko and Katara were staring at each other. He turned to Li-en, "when will we be able to rest?"

"Oh, please forgive me," Li-en excuse herself," when ever you are ready."

She turn to Katara, " Will you be helping the village, or staying with our guest?" she asked.

Katara turned to face her queen, "I'll settles our guest, then I'll finish my duties, if I'm not back by dinner, as usual, then I'll be eating in the village"

"Very well, take care then, when you go," Li-en replied, turning to face the village. Now looking over her shoulder," Shall we go?"

"Let's" replied Iroh, in line they went walking through the village. Children, parents and so on stared in wonder, confusion, and fear, at the guests.

"They act like they've never seen a lord, other than yourself," said Zuko.

Katara turned to him,"They haven't." And she beginn to walk faster. While Zuko stopped in breif shock. He caught up all the same, keeping the same pace.

Children up ahead were running in the streets, the bigger ones were teasing the little one, a little boy, he was about 8. But he was patcient all the same. He helped Katara with her duties, saying that he too wanted to be a shaman.

Others tease him, because becoming a shaman is hard, and dangerous work. With no end in sight. But he kept fine with Katara. She believed he could do it, when all others didn't.

He fell, and others laughed.Katara stopped, and stared. Anger boiled up withen her, she usually a kind person, but no one was allowed to mess with her appertice! Yes she thought of the boy as an appertice, but she wouldn't tell him... not yet any way...that is until now!

The boy held his knee in pain, looking around for herbs to use that were near by. The only problem is that he had no money. The kids laughed as tears of eminse pain came into his eyes.

He looked up to see Katara was staring at him, he looked down in shame.

They laughed again. Then the boy had it, he stood up, with his knee in pain. Blood rolling down his left leg, onto the ground, he shouted, "You laugh now, but when I'm become high shaman, like M'Lady Katara, will see who gets the last laugh!"

"That'll never happened!" one kid yelled, smirking, he didn't know that Katara, and Li-en, was standing behind him, and with guests.

Li-en and the others all looked at Katara, her calm face, slowly faltering. But she stood strong.

"I will and I'll help everyone, not just in this rotton city!" he yelled back, making a sign on his chest, a sign that means asking forgivness for saying something bad about the city.

"Oh yea?... Well I bet M'Lady Katara doesn't even like you!" another shouted, backing up his friends.

Li-en looked at Katara, as well as the others. Katara's look on her face meant she was now pissed.

She walked behind the boys, and smirked, "Run along boys. I need to fix my..." she toke a deep breath," I need to fix my appertice's leg, so he can carry on his training."

At that moment everything in the whole intire village had stopped. People turned to looked at Katara like a mainiac. She got annoyed, "Didn't you hear me? I said please move so I can help my appertice." They moved. They ran for it

"Thank You," was all that she said, as she bend down to examine his leg. She used water bending to clean to wound, air to dry it, and healing to seal it up. Ice to stop the swelling, and heat to uncramp the muscles.

"Wow," he said. Katara looked at the bot in shock, "You've seen me heal this village for awhile now, and all you can say is Wow?" she asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"Well you just stood up for me, which no one has ever done before, you just healed a wound that was to the bone, in seconds, with five differnet elements!" he sounded excited.

She smirked, he is easly amused.

She stood up, pulling him with her. "If you're going to my appertice, you need to get use to it," she said, dusting her self off, and walking back towards the others.

The boy stared in aww, running up to Katara, he asked, "You really meant that?"

"Why shouldn't I ?"

"Well no one ever accepted me before,and it feels wierd now, thats all."

She smirked, sideglancing at Zuko, who was looking at her too," You know if want to you don't to be my-" she never finished.

"I do! I do!" he shouted, and she laughed,

"Very well," she turned to the others, "This is Prince Zuko, Commander Iroh, and you know M'Lady Li-en."

"Wohhh," was the so ever smart replie.

The young boys eyes were wide, amusement full them up to the brimms, and then 'snap'. The snapping of the fingures was heard.

"What?" he aske Katara, knowing it was her.

"You were all googliy eyes on us for a second.

"Well when was the last time we had a prince here? Uhh M'Lady Katara Uhh?" he asked her

"Not the point," she said, as she begin walking, the others following her, soon walking with her, at the same pace.

"Your name geniues," said Katara, after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, ...well my name ...is..uhh..great, I meet really really important people in life, and I forget my name!" he shouted. Making Katara burst out laughing, which only a few had heard before, the village stopped again.

Too bad cameras weren't invented yet?

Once Katara had clamed down, she said," His iname is..."

cliffy!


	4. Chapter 4

own nothing!

This story is dedicated to the review that review since i uploaded the story... (drumroll plesae)

monito!

thanks for review!

( ok this part is set in the past few weeks, like when Li-en was explianing to Katara.)

_Li-en smiled," There is more than one avatar, just of different things.You are a shaman. It may be hard to believe at fist, but please understand. That almost 200 years ago, the serphent , and the fire lord's daughter came home to this city, there was said that there was a High female Shaman."_

_She waited Katara to take it all in before going on, "On a sacred scroll, a wowan was painted on it, and right before I went down to where I found you, I looked at the scroll, and I saw you,"_

_Li-en sheveled around the small room towards a desk, that Katara didn't see eariler. She came back, unrolled the scroll before Katara. The scroll showed Katara as she was now, dress in a High Shaman garb, her hair down, and sakura blossoms all around her._

_"Do you see now?" Li-en had asked._

_"Yes I do," Katara said, "But I just now found out that I had other powers than water bending, I'll need training."_

_Li-en smiled,"Very well, I'll start traing you tomorrow," _

_Katara gasped, "But you'r pregent!"_

"_ So? It doesn't matter, the baby is a strong one, and I'm just teaching you the basics, the rest will come to you in time,"_

_"All right, if you say so," replied Katara._

_A knock was sounded on the door, a man enerted soon after. He was a tall, not to tall man, dress in a darker puple tunic, and black pants, a crown on his head, "Hello wife I didn't know you had company,"_

_"It's quite all right husband. This is Katara, she is going to be our new High Shaman," said Li-en, smiling at Katara. "Katara, this is the king, my husband , Roku,"_

_"Katara bowed in aww. Then turned to Li-en when relization hit her, " You're a queen?" _

_"Yes sorry I didn't tell you, I hope it was ok?" Li-en replied._

_"It''s all right," said Katara. All three of them smiled it was going to be a good friend ship._

( continueing from CH3.)

"His name is Kohaku, 'Haku, for short," said Katara, calming down.

"Yea thats it!" shouted Haku

The others smiled at his inocence. Zuko glared at the kid for being to close to Katara. He knew that he like her, ever since the kiss. But he didn't dared to amit it, even to himself.

They made it to the palace in record time "Haku, why don't you go get ready for our duties, I'll be with you shortly," said Katara, knowing that Haku was getting bored real fast. Most kids wouldn't be bored in the palace for their first time. The thing is that it wasn't Haku's first time in the palace, he knew this place as good as anyone whos lived here.

"Yes mam," he siad, happliy running off towards the temple.

"Katara why don't you take Prince Zuko, and get him settled in his chambers, then you can leave," said Li-en with small smirk, which of course Katara knew_that_ meant no good.

"Very well," she replied, ":Please follow me," Her and Zuko made their way towards the east wing, where Zuko will stay. It was the queen's smart idea to put him two doors away from her!

"Here's your room Zuko," said Katara swiftly, wanting to ger her duties done, before dinner.

"If its ok I will like to acompany you on your duties," said Zuko, eyeing Katara.

"I'm _so_ sorry my prince, but the queen wouldn't allow it if you went off with out resting first,"she shot back, wanting to leave asap.

"Very well then, but I want something in return," he replied, smirking the _'oh so famous smirk'._

Katara became nervous, she hope it wasn't some thing too bad, _yea right! She wanted to kiss him again! Hell yea! _But know would know that though.

His smirk grew wider when Katara began to blush, he bend down, "May I?' He asked. And without an answer, his kissed her full on the lips. The kiss meant nothing right? But Katara couldn't stop herself, her arms wrapped around his neck, to make the kiss more real. It felt like a dream for her. But it wasn't and she knew it.

After a few minutes, they parted, breathing for air. Katara released her arms from around his neck and backed up. Her blush was in full bloom. She began to walk off, when an arm grabbed hers and pulled her back into another kiss. They started out big then went to small butterfly kisses, then they stopped all together.

"I hav-- have to go," stuttered Katara, in between breathes, he let her go. He was smirking, when she ran off towards the temple. He entered his room to rest and think about the High Shaman beauty.

What they didn't know is that they were begin watched, by three people. The king, the queen and the pirnes's uncle. They turned to looked at each other and smirked, they would have the two together in no time at all now!

cliffy!


	5. Chapter 5

She walked back towards the paiace, she and 'Haku, finished their duties before dinner. Haku had ran ahead to wash up, while Katara just walked slowly back to the palace. She still had few more duties after dinner.

Shetell the village'schildren a bed time story. She did that in front of the whole village. It was simple thing, using heat and water, to make steam to form pictures for the story. Even the king and Queen enjoys a good story.

She made her way towards her chambers, she planned on a quick change of clothes before dinner, so she had to hurry.

Once in her bed chambers, she pulled out an long, white shaman gown, this one with long sleeves to the wrist of both hands, off the shoulders though.and down to her knees. She still wore her teardrop necklace, never taking it off if her life depended on it.

She brush her long chocolate hair into a half ponytail, leaving the rest was down.

She left the chambers, to find that Zuko, was waiting outside for her, she smiled, and he smiled back.

"You should smile more often Prince Zuko," said Katara, looking forward, trying not to blush.

He turned to look at her as well,"I can say the same too you."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, looking away when the other looked at them. They arrived at the diining hall promtly, seein the King, Queen, 'Haku and Zuko's uncle already sitting down at the low table.

Smiling Katara sat next to the queen, with only one spot left, Zuko sat next to Katara.

It was a quite dinner.

After dinner, Katara made her way into the city, to prepare for the evening story. She decided to tell the one about the fire Lod's daughter and the serphent, with the premission, from the king, and queen of corse.

(see chapters 1-2)

After an hour and a half Katara and the others made their way back to their chambers.

'Haku already went ahead to his chambers before Katara and Zuko, once they were in the east wing. The queen had given him a room down the hall (very last room on that hall) from Katara's, and Zuko's rooms.

Katara and Zuko walked together in silence, they stopped at Zuko's chambers, "Sweet dreams Katara," said Zuko, looking down at her, his eyes boring onto hers.

"Yes, oh and Zuko?" she asked him. looking sweet and inocent.

"Yes Katara?" he asked back.

She stood on her toes, "May I? she asked she kissed him on the lips, a chaste kiss at that.

After a few minutes they parted, both smirking.

Katara stepped back, "And now payback." And she stepped forward again, and kissed him. This not as big, but still, come on! Who wouldn't want to kiss Zuko?

They parted. Breathing air that now seemeddifferent to them, Katara moved away, walking down to the 2nd door away from him, turning she smile, "Sweet dreams Zuko," and she went inside her chambers.

"Oh yes, Katara, sweet dreams," and he too went inside his chambers.

Three pairs of eyes were watching from afar. It won't be long now! They all grinned, praying silently that they'll actully stay like this and move closer together, and all will not be lost for them.

will find out won't we?

cliffy.


	6. Chapter 6

own nothing!

it's short...

Its been weeks since Zuko, and his men came. They both know that they're teasing each otherwith little kisses, here and there. But will it become something more?

And on top of it all, what happened with Aang, and Sokka? Or Momoe, and Appa?

She prayed that they are all right.

She and 'Haku were at the temple praying, like they always did at this time. Katara sensed that someone was coming to the temple. She turned to see 'Haku, trying to be still, she chuckled to herself, he tries so hard, he'll make a good shamna yet.

"'Haku," she wispered, her eyes closed, he turned to her, and wispered as well,

"Do you want me to greet the person at the steps?" he asked, it didn't surprise her that he sense the person. He was a strong as some of the benders twice his age.

"Yes," she replie, her eyes still shut. She felf him move and sensed him walking down the many stairs to greet the person. After a few minutes he came back up, "The meesenger said that there are some young men at the ports, with a lemuer and a big ox,"

She giggled, "Don't you mean a flying bison?" she asked him, standing, her eyes still close as she walked down the stairs. She truned to her side, where she felf 'Haku walking by, both their steps were the same, "I want you to go down there and breif them on the rules of this city, and tell Aang and Sokka that I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You know them M'Lady?" he asked her, keeping his eye downward on the steps.

"Yes, I use to travel with them, the dark coloredone, Sokka, is my older brother. And the one with an arrow on his head, Aang, is the avatar," she said,now opening her eyes.

"So, I don't see whats so special about them, Kiinone, and mestoshi are avatars," 'Haku replied.

"Yes, but Aang is the one destined to fight Prince Zuko's father," she shot back.

'Haku stood shock, before coming back into reality, "I'm ging to run ahead and greet them ok?" he asked, already running ahead. Katara just smiled, he's such a cute kid.

She made her way to the ports, on the way she saw Zuko trying to get away from flirting group of girls in the market.

She smirked, this should be fun, she walked up to them. She couched, and had gotten their attention, "_What do you want?"_ on of them sneered, it was Kiinone, she was a spoiled one, and always got what she wanted, _always_.

"You're messing with my guest," she said, gesturing Zuko to come over, which he tried, but couldn't because of Kiinonoe's minios, tweedle one and tweedle two.

"So it's not like he's your boyfriend!" Kiinone accused.

Katara and Zuko looked at each other and smirked, each knowing that was a lie in one form of fashion.

Zuko fianlly gotten out of their grip and went over to Katara, the others sneered.

Zuko bended down and kissed Katara on the lips, they deepened it withen seconds. Kiinone and her friends, who were smirking, went to frowning, to down right surprised.

The michevfious three pairs of eyes were watching from afar.

then all of the sudden...

"KATARA!" Katara and Zuko seperated to see a blushing 'Haku, and a suprised and pissed of Aang and Sokka.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other and,.."Crap,"

clffy!

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

ok heres the deal pleaze read this!

i'm very tired, and this weekend is a three day weekend. ok, so i'm going to try to write several chapters. and if i don't pleaze don't yell at me, because i'm whole family thinks i'm sick, with like the cold or something... i'm only 14 and my family, thats home (dad's in Iraq) is like wierd w/ homecoming crap...i hate football games..stupid thingys!

anyway, sorry,

here the story...

"Crap..."

"He's a friebender Katara! How could you!" yelled Sokka, face in turned and twisted into rage and betaylal.

"Katara," whispered Aang, his face with saddness, and hurt. Katara knew why, Aang had a crush on her for the longest time, but it couldn't be. Not with the way she was born.

Many other firebenders, like Zuko were offened. This outsider placed a wrong accussion on their high shaman,and them.

Katara knew what was going to happen, and she had to stop it, and soon. "Stop!" she shouted, her face turned with a serene appearence, "Sokka, you had no right to claim unlawful things on people who did nothing wrong,"

"Nothing? Did nothing wrong? Katara, they killed our mother, as well as others," he replied, murmers spread like wild fire, '_ could this be true? what is he talking about?'_she watched as others look around in confusion, her eyes turned to Prince Zuko, and frowned. It was his clan that did it, not these inocents.. But still he needs to leave them out of it...

"But they didn't do it, did they?" she asked, turning to an old villager, " When was the last time you were out side of these waters? When any of the flames, outside of these waters?" she then asked all of them, turning back to Sokka and them, "They couldn't have done anything Sokka, it is true that flames, had indeed killed our mother, but these people weren't responsible for it, neither is Zuko."

"How can you be sure Katara, not many weeks ago you were with us, to defeat Zuko father, but now you're on his side," stated Aang, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Because this city is guarded by the fire serphent of the sea, and the fire lord's daughter, this story is legendary, and the island is as well. It is hard to find, but this is it,"she said calmy.

"So what're you doing here?" Sokka asked his hands behind his head, looking at the young wowan, with excited looking eyes.

"I'm this city's high shaman," she camly stated, as the king, queen, and Zuko's uncle made their way towards them..

"WHAT?" yelled Sokka and Aang, eyes wide and shock

The city's people looked at them wierd. It's like they've never seen a high shaman before...

The king and queen had stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm the queen of this city, Li-en, and this is my husband,Ruko. Welcome to our city. I'm sure the laws were explained?" Li-en asked, eyebrow raised in questioned.

"Not exactly, we were just looking for Katara, she's our friend, but it seems there've been a mistake. See the Katara we knew was just a water bender..., not a high shaman," said Aang, sratching the back of his head.

"I'm am one and the same, Aang, its just that I was born as windwillow, this is my destiny, my fate. And despite all odds, I'm never leaving this Island," she calmly stated, a single tear running down her face. The city's people never seen any preist/ess or shaman, wether high or not cry. It was strange, and the outsiders were the ones who did it.

"This is my true home, outside of these waters is a war that cannot be broken, with out killing, a war were different sides fight for control. A war outside of here, were the different sides are killing each other, while in here, the sides are living in harmony and in peace. Withen the waters, there is moral hatred, which is overthrown by kindness, where there is no fire benders, but benders of warmth and of flames. Benders of moisture and of sea. Of wind and the breeze, the land and the nature on it."

The people look at each other, never seeing it in the way it was spoken, the sneers from the other gril were gone, the older boys that were bullying 'Haku, looked on with morance. It is different withen the waters then outside them. It's strange, yet it seemed right.

"Avatars are not as common as others here, but there still is some, like Kiinonoe here is an avatar of animals. There may not see like it, but there are different types of avatars here. Fire and water marrying each other is common amoung others," she finshed, taking a deep breathe she closed and opened her eyes.

"I never thought of it that way Katara, I believe you're right, but Avatar Roku, said that I still have to defeat Zuko's father before the comet comes for summer soltice. Or the fire benders will regien forever," Aang's eyes wavered he was scared of it all, anyone would.

She was about to speak again when, "M'Lady, M'Lady Katara!" a little girl's voice sounded through the city's streets, all parted for the girl to pass through, "My mother needs you!" she shouted, through blasts of needed breathe, her face steeked with tears, something was wrong.

"What is it Sakura?" Katara asked, bending down to hold the little girl about the age of almost 8.

The girl calmed a bit before speaking, "My mother is nearing birth withen a week, but as she was making the midday meal, a knife was shot at her, she's not an bender at all, but one of the preistess said that the babies were breezes. She's in pain please help her!" the little girl started crying again.

The city's people stood shocked, waiting to see what Katara would do, she breathed, picking up Sakura and turned to the people, "Return to your work please, I'll take care of it," she turned to Zuko, and the others," Li-en plesae take Sokka and Aang to the palace, as well as Zuko. 'Haku, you come with me, and I'll deal with the mother." she begin walking away, not waiting for responeses..

cliffy..

breezes air benders


	8. Chapter 8

_ok here it goes,_

_own nothing..._

Katara walked to the other side of the city, where Sakura's mother layed in pain. She knew nothing would happen to the babies. They're just now learning to control their powers. Sakura had fallen asleep on the walk over.

'Haku walking behind her, wanting to get there fast begin walking ahead of her.

"Aren't we taking to much time?" he asked now seeing the house withen veiw.

"No, the babies will be born, alive wether or not we get there in time,"

few minutes later.

The mother was pushing as hard as she could, Katara had pulled the knife out awhile ago, but it still hurt. She couldn't heal the babies while they were inside of the mother, because they're two different souls. When they finally came out, they seemed fine, well except one.He seemed dead, Katara held it close, singing him a song, but it was to low to hear it, by the others.

It wasn't really a song, but a spell, to wake the baby up, it wasn't his time yet. She knew it wasn't. After a few minutes, the baby started crying, all through the home everyone was quite, just listening to the babies sweet cries of life. Katara handed the baby to his mother, who was holding the other one.

"What are you going to name them?" 'Haku asked, smiling down at them, Katara had put him in control of Sakura when they reached the home.

"It its ok with M'Lady I would like to name the girl after her mother, and the boy after her father," she asked, her eyes pleading with hope.

Katara smiled,"It is ok, my mother was Yukina, and my father, was Touya,"

"Touya and Yukina, there beautiful names M'ylady,"

"Thank you," she said getting up, she was making her leave but she turned at the door ," I need no payment, but if you need me, you should know where to find me," and she and 'Haku turned and left.

It's been a month and 1/2 Aang and them are still here, at royal request. Stilll Zuko and Katara seem to get even closer. The others not messing with them. It was the week of the anual summer festival, and ball. Everyone was invited, it was a celebration for all.

But in a way it wasn't...

Fire ships landed at the ports, it seems we're getting that alot ne?

They weren't just any fire ships, but the fire lords and commander Chao's..

This isn't going to be good.

They blasted all the gaurds and made their way through the emiptied streets, everyone was at the ball.

They made it to the palace in record time. They walked passed the gaurds, and into the ballroom.

The fire lord grabbed the closest person to him..

which just happens to be Katara. Wrong move...

The ball stopped aburtly, everyone stood still. This stranger just broke the most cruelsion rule of all, touching another person without their permission. This is especialy dangerous around the High Shaman, since Zuko been around her.

"What is the meaning of this!" yelled Li-en, walking towards them. Katara was still, well because the fire lord had a knife to her throat, thats why.

"Wheres the avatar?" he shouted, looking ready to kill. Both the native avatars stepped back at Katara's glare, she didn't want them hurt.

"We have no avatars here, sir. Just benders living in harmony. As the queen of this city I want to leave at once." She wasn't being nice anymore.They were hurting her high shaman, her best friend.

"I know he's here, this is his best friend!" command Choa, scanning the people, he saw Prince Zuko step forward. The lord's grip losened as he gave Katara to Choa, he stepped forward as well.

"It seems that this is a place were exiled prince's come and play ne?" he asked, eyes boring into Zuko's. He'll make sure he put the boy in his place.

"I'm right here fire lord, come and get me," Aang shouted, walking forward, being the smart one, he decided to fight him now then ever.

"Aang don't you'll get yourself killed!" shouted Katara, now struggling. She wouldn't dare use her powers. This was a stupid idea and everyone knew it.

"I'm sorry Katara, but it seems my time has come,"

The fire lord, being the idiot that he is, made a fireball, and threw it. Not at Zuko, or Aang, but at Queen Li-en...

Her womb burned with 3rd degree. Everyong stood still, anger rose to awhole new level withen Katara. It was her duty to protect this city and the people in it. And that includes the queen, her best friend.

The power rosed, and rosed. Katara brimmed with the light of all elements. Fire, water, earth, ice, thunder, eletricity, life, love, hatred, nature, and death. Her gowns changed for every color before going to a deep, rich, midnight, blck.

She floated out of Choa's hands, burning them all them same. Her gown now a warrior type.

A one sleeve shirt, spaggetti strapped, the other side curving under her pit, had a long trail, to the ground. She was wearing pants, they were tight like leather, no shoes. her hiar was in a high ponytail. Her eyelids looked like she had purple eye-shadow on. when she opened her eyes,there seemed to more life then anything, but still no life at all.

Everyone's mouth was opened in shock, they couldn't believe it. Thier high shaman, didn't look as sweet and inocencent anymore, but the protecter of life and death rolled into one.

She floated slowly back onto the ground, her eyes yet to be opened. She turned and faced the offenders of her people. Her eyes opened, staring, staring what looked like into the core of a person's soul.

Her voice felt like mist, _" You had stepped over your bounds, fire lord,"_ her eyes flashed red, hatred and anger rosed,_ " It isn't my choice to give you punishment that you deserve or the death you so rightly need. But I can take away the one thing that mattersa most to you..._

_The powers that you've stolen!"_

Aflash a of light surrounded the whole room, everything seemed to disappeared into the light. Once it had stopped, everyong looked around, to see the commander Choa, and what seemed to the fire lord.

A dying corpse layed in the middle of the room, and not far from it , was Katara's body. She was still, unmoving, not breathing, eyes closed.

"KATARA!" shouted Zuko, a single tear running down his face.

cliffy!

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

_own nothing..._

She didn't move for what seemed like hours, everyone stared. Hoping that she will awake, and not enertnally sleep.

The guards already went after and arrested Choa.The corspe body of the fire lord was swepted away, and put in a urn.

Tears were shed to the limit, "She will wake up wouldn't she?" asked Sakura, holding tight onto 'Haku, who had been her date.

No one answered her, she looked around, no one met her gaze.

Holding her in his arms, Zuko nuzzled his nose into her hair, wispering pleads of awaking to any gods that would hear him. He didn't want her to go, not yet, not until they were old and ready. He hasn't even told her that he loved, no loves her. Yes he love her with all his might.

Li-en seemed to be crying the most, this was her city! She should've atleast protected her own best friend for lord's sake! (sorry)

Katara's mouth was opened as Zuko stared at it, at least he could do is give her a kiss good bye.

He turned to looked at Li-en for her consent, with her nod he then turned to Aang and Sokka. They nodded as well. He knew Aang loved Katarabut then also knew the Aang also knew that Katara wouldn't have been happy if she wasn't with Zuko.

Zuko bent down and covered her lips with his. They still felt warm, it was amazing.

Something started pulsing, as if comeing to life, but Zuko was some how in trance. A one that he couldn't get out of.

He felt something againest his cheek. Something hot like fire, but coollike life itself.

He parted away from her, still holding her in his arms. His eyes still close, but were opened with a voice, " Do you know how corny it is to be awaken, by a true love's kiss? you would think that they'll get a better story line..."

His eyes shot opened, gasps were heard all around, shouts of joy spred life a flood of water.

_Her eyes are so beautiful when they're opened,_ was all anyone could think of.

Sokka and Aang pounced on her in joyess, they were joined by Li-en, 'Haku, and Sakura. Not intended, but they moved her away from Zuko, who just smirked. She always has to make a grand entrance!

Everyone soon quite down. It was quite, but not too quite, people still smiled with happiness,talking amounst themselves. Katara made her way back to Zuko, she was smirking as well, it matched his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her again, this was the life.

They were deep withen the kiss, when some else came through the ball room doors, with lesser breath, "Hurry! Quick! The temple doors are opening again!"

The rush of exciment fill the air as everyone left the ballroom, leaving the two love birds alone.

A few second s later, they parted, smiled and rann off after the crowd. Katara, using her powers to make them go faster then everyone else. They made it there withen second tops.

The doors opened to reveal, a starlting surprise..

cliffy!


	10. Chapter 10

_onw nothin'_

_its about 12:25 in the morning and ic an't go to sleep... Oct.14.05..._

_damn this suxz..._

The doors opened to reveal something startling, and that wasn't what they expected.

A statue of the fire lord's daughter stood there. She was dressed in a white tunic type shirt, cut short before her windwillow marking, sleeves on both arms went to her knuckles. Her skirt flowed down to the floor, the back went several feet past ( like the one Katara wore in the 1st CH.). She had on knee high black boot like shoes.Her hair was up in a half ponytail, attach to it was a see-through like veil thing. Earings were diamonds, small, but beautiful, She had on the same neckless as Katara.

The fire serphent stood with his chin on top of the daughter's head. he was dressed in a fire lord's outfit, but with a ione size larger coat, her hair in a high ponytail, boots were leather.

His eyes showed happiness for what looked like the first time.

They seemed to be looking towards the sunset, which as of right now, was pretty beautiful.

"And then Katara and Zuko lived happliy ever after," said Sokka, as if he was reading something.

"What?" many people asked, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"That's what the plague by their feet say, and yea got to say that they do look the same," he said, his body in a thinking pose.

Others looked between the statue and the humans among them. It was true they did look alike.

Then it hit her, her mermories from the past hit her like a ton of solid bricks of an adobe. She didn't know if it came to Zuko, but it sure as hell came to her.

She turn to Li-en, and said, " That scroll of me, that you showed me, I think it is the same as the fire lord's daughter," she looked towards Zuko, seeing his face, turn into a way of remerbrance.

He then turned to her," I remember some, like the wedding, and going for you, but the minor parts are fuzzy,"

Katara smiled, " That's ok," she bent up and kissed him on the lips, and naturnaly he kissed back. It was starting to get common to see them like this in public. They seperated, and smiled.

"So are you guys going to get married so, or going to wait?" asked Sokka, thinking, "I would think that Gran-gran would like to see her grandkids married before the reaper comes,"

You can just tell that everyone agreed with him, it was only natural that the two stinkin' love birds would get married!

Katara and Zuko just looked at each other.

7

7

7

7

7

7

"And that was how me and your uncle Zuko got married," she finshed the story with a sing-song voice.

"Can I hear it again?" asked the little girl. She was four and Li-en's older so far. The other one was on it's way.

Katara and Zukowere married, Gran-gran came, and tried to have children, but the first time, it was an misscarriage, to say the least.

But now they were trying for the second time, hopefully she would be born. Yes Katara knew it was a girl, she only has a week left before expected birth.

It was about the time that Zuko came home, after patrolling his fire lands. Aang and him bacame friends,as well as Sokka. So they all visited all lands with Appa. The war had ended when Katara seemly killed Zuko's father by instinct.

Li-en's daughter had left, by time Katara came out of daydreaming, it was very close to evening meal. She hope that she'll make it through without any trouble, she thought, indacating her womb.

Now that she thought on it, today, the day of the spring equinox, was the day that Katara had came to this village.

Now that was something Li-en and them would laugh about.

She walked into the dining hall, and saw her family.

Aang, Sokka, Ruko, Li-en, their daughter Hay-lyn, 'Haku, Sakura ( who was 'Haku's girlfriend), and HEr loving husband and mate, Zuko.

He walked up to her, and bent down his head, and kissed her on the lips, some how leading her to the table. They sepreated, to see a blushing 'Haku and Sakura, a giggling Hay-lyn, and a arraitated Li-en.

"Please, be adults and save that for later, you are having a bay withen the next week," said Li-en, shaking her head.

"What's wrong with being in love?" asked Zuko and Katara at the same time, both smiling at one another.

"Oh, never mind you two. Geashe, you guys act like love sick children!" said Li-en, turning to face the servants, who brought the food.

"Have it your way," said Katara, who started eating her food.

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

7

It has been a year and 1/2 now. Katara and Zuko's only child, turned out to be twins, so they named one, Hotaru, after Zuko's mother, and Ran, after his sister, who was killed by an disease, as a child.

All in all, it was an happy ending (chliche).

R&R!


End file.
